He venido a despedirme
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: Thor siente el peso de la muerte de la mitad de la Tierra sobre sus hombros y no puede con ella.Una mañana después de discutir con Barton sale de su cuarto para despejar su mente y recibe una visita inesperada para darle dos noticias, ambas muy desagradables. Este fanfic participa en el Reto Especial: ¡Festival de Primavera! de la Torre Stark


**Hello guys, cómo están? Sí, yo he estado algo desaparecida pero creo que no necesitan saber por qué jejeje (?) Well aquí les traigo un (a mi parecer) bonito Thorki (y el primero que hago en mi vida) que hice como fic participate en el nuevo reto de la Torre Stark que busca poner un poco de felicidad o de movilid****ad a los agentes de la misma desde el maldito genocidio que provocó Thanos. En fin, sin más los dejó con el fic, espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo.****  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de MARVEL y Stan Lee (R.I.P.) No me lo hago con fines de lucro sino con el fin de entretener. Este fanfic participa en el Reto Especial: ¡Festival de Primavera! de la Torre Stark **

**Promp dado: He venido a despedirme **

**Categoría: Angst **

* * *

"He venido para despedirme"

Un… día más en su casa, amaneció oscuro y lloviznando debido a la época del año. Después de todo lo ocurrido con el Titán Thanos en Wakanda decidieron regresar a la base de los Vengadores al Norte del país donde sólo confirmaron que éste cumplió con lo que prometió; la mitad de seres vivos del planeta se habían desvanecido tras el chasquido. Todo era desolación desde aquél fatídico día, no sólo se perdieron civiles, se perdieron compañeros, amigos, familia, casi todo.

El ex rey de la caída Asgard se levantó de su cama y se sentó al filo de ésta clavando su mirada en el suelo como si estuviera hipnotizado, nuevamente no pudo dormir. El Capitán les pidió que se reunieran en la base de entrenamiento pero no tenía mucho ánimo de entrenar ¿Para qué? se preguntó si ya no había nada por el cual luchar

– Mi familia, mi pueblo, todo lo perdí– susurró para su soledad.

Una enorme carga emocional se posaba sobre sus hombros desde ésa batalla pues cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con Thanos no clavó la Stormbroker en el lugar correcto y por ello medio mundo murió. Llamaron a la puerta y Bartón entró

– Disculpa la molestia pero el Cap ya nos está esperando– el rubio se encaminó a la ventana

– Dile que no iré, no tiene caso entrenar.

– Pero Thor…

– Ahora por favor, déjame solo.

– Amigo…

– ¡Que me dejes solo! – sus ojos se hicieron azules y de su cuerpo salieron pequeños rayos, se tranquilizó al ver que su amigo sacó su espada .– Lo siento Clint… Necesito ir a dar una vuelta– el castaño lo siguió con la mirada y sin bajar la guardia hasta que el primero se pierdo al dar vuelta en el pasillo.

Afuera el ambiente lo envolvía en una perturbadora calma, ya no había el bullicio de una ciudad, ya no habían risas de niños, ya no había más voces de la gente llevando a cabo sus rutinas, sus vidas. La lluvia había cesado así que decidió salir al patio y sentarse bajo un árbol, necesitaba despejar su mente para no volver a explotar frente a alguno de sus amigos y tanta calma cumplió su objetivo, se quedó dormido.

– Hey, hey despierta perezoso– dijo una voz delicada y que claramente conocía mientras lo movía suavemente del hombro, el Dios del trueno fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente y al estar totalmente despierto no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo .– Por fin despertaste.

– No puede ser…

– ¿Qué ocurre? Parece que has visto un fantasma– contestó burlesco su compañero

– Hermano…– murmuró con un hilo de voz

– ¿Quién más, torpe?

– Pero ¿cómo? Se supone que estás muerto, Thanos…

– Lo sé, fuiste testigo de cómo Thanos me mató pero soy el Dios del engaño ¿No?

– Entonces estás vivo… ¡Lo sabía!– Loki negó con la cabeza

– No exactamente, he venido a decirte dos cosas– su sonrisa de inmediato se desvaneció dando paso a una mueca de tristeza

– Ya veo, si estuvieras aquí, te abrazaría.

– ¿Sí? Yo te haría otra cosa pero te ahorraré la molestia– lo jaló de la nuca y juntó sus labios, Thor quedó perplejo sin embargo jamás se movió – ni tuvo intenciones de hacerlo- por el contrario loacercó más a él degustando de ése dulce contacto que tanto extrañaba, pasados unos segundos, se separaron.– ¿Te gustó?

–Sabes que sí… Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

–Te he estado observado, sé que mi partida y la pérdida de medio mundo te ha herido profundamente pero la lucha aún no termina.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Thanos está preparando otro ataque para acabar con ustedes, debes entrenar.

– ¿Para qué, hermano? Ya no quiero que más gente muera.

–Justamente para eso, para que los pocos humanos que aún creen en ti, en ustedes puedan salvarse del destino que a nosotros nos tocó.

–No sé si podré lograrlo.

– Madre, Padre y yo te estaremos ayudando desde donde quiera que nosencontremos.

– ¿Y qué es lo segundo que me quieres decir?

– He venido a despedirme.

– Así que sí estás muerto– contestó el rubio con melancolía, el contrario colocó sus dedos en el mentón de éste y lo obligó a mirarlo

– Recuerda que te aseguro hermano, que el sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros– luego lo volvió a besar esta ocasión de forma más profunda y apasionada, lo recostó sobre el césped del patio hasta que de golpe despertó.

–Thor ¿estás bien?

– Natasha… Sí, sólo estaba… ¿durmiendo? – explicó dudoso ¿de verdad aquello fue un sueño o fue real?

– ¿Seguro? Porque no sabíamos que poseías las dagas de Loki.

– ¿Las dagas de…– miró a su lado y ahí se encontraban aquellas famosas armas, las que solía usar aparte de su tan amada magia, sonrió. – Entra Nat, ya voy– no muy convencida decidió entrar y esperarlo en las instalaciones, él mientras tanto observó las cuchillas y luego echó un vistazo al cielo . – Nos veremos luego, hermano. Te amo.


End file.
